The Joys of Parenthood
by fairytalewishes
Summary: Mark and Addison go through the stages of parenthood, together.
1. Caroline's Monsters

_A REALLY short oneshot in a series!_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the monsters and Caroline.

----------------------------

It was late when Mark pulled into the driveway of the place that he had been calling home for more than seven years. He noticed a lone light shinning through a second story window was he hopped out of the car and raced up to the door, sticking his key into the latch.

Inside the foyer he could hear soft voices wafting down the steps, beckoning him to the upstairs. He climbed the steps listening to the voices as they grew louder and louder.

"But mommy, I don't want to go to bed until daddy gets home and checks all the corners for monsters." The terrified voice of his daughter greeted his ears.

Peeking around the corner he could see Addison pulling his three-year-old daughter into a tight embrace, wiping her daughters tears away with her the pad of her thumb. "Oh Caroline, there are no monsters in the corners of your room, only your dollhouse."

"But mommy you didn't do the dance to scare them away," a shuttering Caroline said as she winced at the dollhouse sitting in the corner.

Mark stood there at the door watching his daughter cry hysterically as his wife tried everything possible to get the girl to calm down. Finally Addison gave in and stood up, smoothing her skirt.

She slowly began bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet and waving her arms around at her sides, "Be gone monsters! Be gone monsters!" She said through clenched teeth.

"Mommy, that is not the way daddy does it. He really dances around and he is silly." Caroline whined from her bed.

"BE GONE MONSTERS! BE GONE MONSTERS! BE GONE MONSTERS!" Addison yelled as enthusiastically possible while leaping around across the plush white carpet.

It was then when she tripped over one of Caroline's countless dolls scattered on the floor, stumbling to the ground Addison screamed out in sheer pain, cursing loudly.

It was at that point Mark stormed into the room, gathering Addison into his arms. "That was quite a fall you had there Addie. Are you okay?"

"Jesus Christ Mark I am not okay, I sprained my goddamn ankle because of those freaking monsters." Addison screamed as she winced from the pain coming from her ankle.

"See mommy monsters are real and they must have really hated your dancing." Caroline giggled from underneath her covers.

All Mark could do was laugh.


	2. Jack the not so pirate

**A/N Oh the inspiration that comes from a Grey's Anatomy poster and tales of my childhood.**

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just own the kids.

* * *

Mark and Addison sat downstairs in the living room on an unusually quiet Sunday morning. The kids were up and playing alone in their bedrooms, but it was still too quiet. 

"Addison they are up to something. I have not heard one peep from either of them all morning." Mark whispered to his wife who was deep in her book.

"Hmmm, what did you say honey?" Addison looked up at Mark who was now nervously fidgeting with his shirtsleeve.

"I said that the kids are being way to quiet and I think that they are up to something."

"Well if you are so concerned then go look sweetie." She smiled at him and then went back to her book.

He jutted up from his seat and made his way to the staircase in the foyer, "Fine I will."

* * *

Mark cautiously made his way up the steps towards the first door on his left, Caroline's room. He carefully pushed the heavy wood door open and was surprised to see the four-year-old sitting on the floor playing with her dolls. He pulled the door shut behind him not wanting to disturb the redhead from her toys.

The next door was Jack's.

Mark softly pulled the door open; sticking his head in he immediately realized that the room was empty. Making his way around the room, Mark checked behind all the furniture and in the conjoined bathroom before turning his attention to the connecting bathroom.

He knew how much Jack loved to play pirates in the bathroom, much to Addison's protests. Pulling back the shower curtain Mark did not discover Jack, just an empty antique bathtub.

Back in the room Mark turned his attentions to the bed. Lifting up the sailor comforter he stuck his head underneath the bed, "Aha! I got you now Jack!"

Nothing was there except for a lone sock.

"Where the hell is that boy?" Mark asked himself.

* * *

Mark searched the playroom, basement, and all the bathrooms in the house but still could not find his seven-year-old son.

Then he remembered the master bedroom.

Rushing back upstairs he walked into the room and was greeted by an overwhelming odor of his cologne mixed with Addison's favorite (and expensive) perfume. The light of Addie's walk-in closet poured onto the plush white carpet.

Peeking around the corner Mark found a slim redheaded figure slipping into a pair of black pumps. Jack proceeded to pull on one of his mothers' black cocktail dresses before glancing at himself in the mirror.

"Wow, You look stunning Miss. Jack!" He said to himself, waving his hand in front of his face.

" I know, what can I say? Versace looks good on my figure." He answered himself, mimicking his mother almost perfectly.

Mark tore himself away from this site and ran down the stairs towards his wife, "Addison! Addison!"

"What is it Mark?" Looked up at him rolling her eyes at his frantic behavior.

"Our son is a cross dresser!" He hollered at his wife who had now erupted into a fit of giggles.

She calmed herself down enough to answer Mark normally, "Mark sweetie, he was just playing in my closet. It is okay he knows to be gentle." She said as another panic look spread across her husbands face.

"You mean he does this often?"

"Only on Tuesday's."


	3. The Special thing boys have

Summary: Six-year-old Caroline has a revelation when it comes to the differences between boys and girls.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just Caroline and Jack. 

* * *

It was a rare Thursday that both mother and daughter didn't have to be a work or school, so Addison took advantage of the situation and planned an entire day of fun for her and Caroline. By noon she was frustrated with the child who seemed to want nothing to do with a day of shopping or getting her nails done. Reluctantly Addison agreed to take Caroline home where she was allowed to call one friend to come over to play.

Caroline scanned her school directory looking for someone who she wanted to play with while Addison sat quietly sipping tea at the kitchen counter. Low and behold the girl finally came across a name of the person she wanted to play with, a little boy named Sawyer. Stifling giggles about the kids name Addison picked up the phone and dialed the number listed next to the kid's name.

A woman with a soft voice picked up on the other line and after a few minutes of pleasant conversation she agreed to drop Sawyer off after lunch and Addison would take him home on her way to take Caroline to gymnastics practice.

When she got off the phone Addison scanned the kitchen for Caroline who appeared to have left in the middle of her mother's phone conversation. Sighing to herself Addison walked herself upstairs to her daughter's room where she found Caroline rummaging through her closet for a certain outfit.

"May I ask what you are looking for?"

Caroline turned around towards her mother and looked at her, "I am looking for pretty dress!"

Addison laughed at this; the kid had more clothes than she herself did, "Well Carrie you do have a lot of pretty dresses in that closet of yours. Why don't you let me help you pick something out?"

"Fine Mommy, but I want to look hot." She said batting her eyelashes at Addison.

"I don't even want to know where you learned that one."

* * *

Sawyer arrived a half and hour later, clutching his mother's hand. He extended his hand to Addison when she opened the door to let him in; shocked she pushed her own hand forward and shook his hand.

"Well Sawyer Caroline is upstairs so go have fun!" Addison said as she watched the boy walk past her and up the stairs.

More than an hour passed and Addison decided that she should go and check on the kids and check to see that they were staying out of trouble. As she climbed the stairs giggles drifted to her ears. They were obviously having some sort of fun, opening the door slightly what she saw shocked her. Caroline had been standing up lifting her dress up towards her head and her underwear seemed to be missing.

Standing in front of her daughter was Sawyer who had also pulled down his shorts and his Superman underwear.

Caroline was the first to speak, "So that is what they look like!"

Addison pushed into the room by now grabbing her daughter's dress and pulling it down, then covering up her eyes. "Okay so Sawyer you need to put your pants on now." She commanded to the little boy who was standing there in all of his glory.

He hastily pulled his underwear and pants up then turned back to Addison. She gulped hard and closed her eyes slowly, "I want both of you to go downstairs now please."

* * *

They nodded their heads and followed the frightened mother down the steps. They all took their positions on the couch and Addison stood in front of them, pacing in her designer pumps. "So, what made you two decide to expose your um, private areas to each other?"

The kids looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders in unison, "I don't know mommy." Caroline answered for the both of them.

"Fine do either of you have any questions about what you saw?"

"No Dr. Montgomery-Sloan." Sawyer answered.

"I do mommy," Caroline quipped before Addison could move on and forget the whole situation, "do Jack and Daddy have things like Sawyer does?"

Addison was growing uncomfortable even though she did specialize in this kind of area at work, she preferred to keep work and home separate, "yes they both have the same thing as Sawyer."

"Then how come Sawyer's looks different from Daddy's and Jack's?"

"That my dear is a question for another day."

* * *

Thanks for reading, please remember to review!!! 


	4. The Rollercoaster Ride of Love

Summary: Caroline meets someone special and someone meets Jack's fist.

Disclaimer: Once again don't sue, I only own the kids. 

On a blustery October day, Mark Sloan stood outside the private elementary school in the heart of Manhattan that both of his children attended. It would be Jack's last year there before making the transition to the same all boys school that Mark himself attend. Jack was elated at finally escaping his younger sister but Mark secretly wished he would still be around to keep an eye on little Caroline. Deep in his thoughts he didn't even realize that both of his children had already ran down the steps of the school and were impatiently staring at there father, who was examining the ivy covered building.

"Daddy! Can we please get in the car? I'm so freezing out here!" Caroline yelled as she pulled on the handle of the door.

"Hm what sweetie? Oh yeah here," He said as he clicked the unlock button on the keypad.

The doors unlocked and the family all slid into the car. In less than five minutes Jack and Caroline were already arguing over the music selection, Jack wanted The Clash and Caroline was heavily campaigning for Hannah Montana. Shutting them both up Mark slid in a cd of some stupid teenybopper group that they both liked. Cringing at the music that was filling the car, he cautiously steered the car through heavy New York traffic. Eventually the sleek car pulled up to the classic brownstone that the couple had bought after Addison found out that she was pregnant with Jack, the stone covered front gave way to a beautiful view of the famous park that served as the Sloan children's stomping ground.

"I call dibbs on the phone first!" Caroline yelled as she hopped out of the car.

The father and son still looked at each other and asked the same question that they both were thinking, who she possibly be calling. They both watched in amazement as Caroline bounded up the front steps and charged through the front door. Mark shrugged his shoulders and followed behind his young daughter. Inside the house Caroline's annoying girly giggles echoed through the long halls and poured into the foyer where Jack was shaking his head disapprovingly, "do you think that you could tell her to be quiet Dad?" He asked while hanging his backpack up on a hook by the door.

Mark laughed and playfully ruffled his son's hair, "she's a girl, you see how your mother is when she is on the phone."

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed, "yeah, things will get worse. Just my luck."

* * *

His son was settled in watching some show on ESPN but Caroline had disappeared into the depths of the expansive house. Mark would usually leave her alone while she was on the phone, but her actually was in need of the device himself. Sighing he disembarked from the comfy position on the soft couch, and launched into a journey to locate his young daughter.

Mark trudged through the windowless hallway towards his daughter's bedroom door, knocking numerous times there was no response. He knew that she was in there so he increased the volume of his knocks until the white door flew open, and the small face of his daughter looked up at him. Her tiny mouth was forced into a pout and her deep blues eyes rolled when she realized that it was her father who dared to interrupt her. "What do you want Daddy?" He asked in an exasperated tone.

Shocked by the tone of his usually innocent daughters voice Mark growled back, "I need the phone so get off."

"Fine!" She huffed and threw the phone at her father before hanging it up.

Mark walked back down the hallway towards the office but called back to Caroline before he rounded the corner, "we will talk about this later young lady." The only response was the slamming of her door.

* * *

Addison arrived home and when she did it seemed that all was saved. Caroline returned to her normal adorable self, even walking up to Mark and wrapping her small arms around his neck, "sorry I got attitude with you Daddy. Will you hate me forever?"

He looked at his daughter and pulled her onto his lap, "I would never hate you Carrie." He got closer to her scarlet curls and whispered quietly in her ear, "I love you ladybug."

"I love you too Daddy."

* * *

Days passed and a sense of normalcy settled over the Sloan household, but it is the Sloan's and nothing can too normal for long.

As promised years before Jack came bustling into the brownstone fully prepared to spill life-changing information for his mother. When Caroline joined her brother at school Mark swore Jack that he would keep a particularly close eye on his young sister. So when he came running into the house, throwing his book bag on the ground when he reached the foyer, Addison knew something was up.

Jack charged into the large kitchen where his mother was cleaning out the fridge, a job assigned to his father more than a month earlier. Addison watched her son fling himself onto a stool at the counter and begin to fidget with his fingers. "What can I help you with Jack?"

"Mom I have to tell you something extremely serious. Can you promise not to tell anyone?" His voice was sullen and low.

Addison stopped what she was doing and took up a seat next to her son, "sure you can bud. What do you want to tell me?"

He looked down at the granite counter and traced his fingers around the designs, "its about Carrie."

"Did she get in a fight with one of her friends?"

"No Mom." Jack lowered his head even further and sunk into his seat, "she has a boyfriend"

Addison broke out into a fit of giggles but stopped when she say the look of horror on Jack's face, "Um so what is his name?"

"Conner James."

"You- you mean your friend Conner?" Addison was shocked that her daughter was "dating" a boy more than three years older than she.

"Yeah, I figured you would want to know. Don't tell her I told you okay?" his dark blue eyes staring into Addison's eyes.

She pulled her son into a close hug, "I promise I won't tell her bud." He placed a gentle kiss on her son's copper haired head. "How about a snack?"

* * *

It was after the kids were safely tucked into bed when Addison decided to tell Mark about Caroline's advancement in the world of boys. Mark had his arms wrapped tightly around his wife's waist as he softly kissed the back of her neck.

"Hey Mark?"

He kept kissing her, "hmph?'

"I have to tell you something. So listen okay?" He reached her ear and playfully began to nibble at it. "Caroline has a boyfriend." Then he took a bite, a hard one.

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL MARK?!" Addison pushed him away and defensively began to rub at her bleeding ear.

He wiped his mouth and stared at Addison in disbelief, "did you just say that our eight year old daughter has a boyfriend?" His eyes grew wider as Addison nodded back, still clutching her ear.

"I am so going to kill the little punk."

"Not until I kill you for taking a hunk out of my ear."

* * *

Mark was spread across the couch, flipping through the channels admiring the day off he had. He slowly began to fall into a light sleep when the shrill ring of the telephone knocked him out of his slumber. Snatching it up quickly he growled into the receiver, "Hello?"

An exceptionally cheery voice came across the line, "hello is this Dr. Sloan? This is Kate Rathers. I am the principal at your son's school."

"What did he do now?"

"It seems that your son started a fight with Conner James, another boy in his grade." She replied happily. "I was wondering if you could possibly come pick him up. It appears that he might need stitches."

He was already in the foyer grabbing his coat, "I'll be right there."

* * *

Little more than two hours and ten stitches later, the Sloan men pulled up to the sleepy street that their house sat on. Jack hopped out of the car and raced up the steps, throwing the door open. Mark exhaled slowly and followed his son up the steps, shutting the door loudly behind him. "Get back here young man! We have to talk about this." He ran up the steps and flung open his sons door. Jack was lying across his navy comforter, clutching his hand in pain.

"Go away dad." Jack muffled for his face was covered with a pillow in attempt to cover the look of sheer pain spread across his face.

"Nope. Not until you tell me what is going on. Since when are a fighter? I always saw you as more of a lover like me." He chuckled at his own joke, something that his son would eventually come to understand in his own terms.

"I am not telling you."

"Well I guess I will have to take away all your cds." He said making his way over to the tower of cds, glancing over the list of classics.

"Fine. I got into a fight with Conner because he was cheating on Carrie with Paige." Jack spit out before covering his face again.

Mark's mouth dropped and he searched for the words but nothing came to him, "did you at least put your weight behind it?"

The nod of the pillow made a small smile spread across the father's face.

* * *

One of Caroline's friends mother's dropped the little girl off at the brownstone after her gymnastics practice. She came charging into the house, and past the kitchen where her mother and father were discussing the topic at hand over a fresh pot of coffee. Addison caught her daughter's small face before she rounded the corner to the staircase, and she knew she saw tears. Addison reached her hand out across the table and patted Mark's arm, "let me handle this one please?"

She got up and followed her little girl up the steps. Mark heard his wife's soft knock on the door and her tender pleading for Caroline to let her in the room.

Addison softly opened the door of her daughter's brightly lit bedroom and crossed the plush carpet to where Caroline was huddled under her pink comforter. She could hear the faint sounds of sniffles, as she got closer to the white bed. Carefully getting under the comforter herself Addison pulled Caroline closely to her own chest and rested her chin on her daughters' head.

"Hey baby Mommy's here." The only response was a noisy sniffle. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Caroline gradually began to nod her head, "he broke up with me. He said he didn't love me anymore." Addison pulled her daughter closer, so close she could feel her tears as they soaked through her light shirt. "He made me give him back the ring he gave me."

"Oh baby." She whispered softly.

"I thought I loved him Mommy."

* * *

Addison emerged from Caroline's room three hours later, her own checks just as tear stained as her young daughters. Apprehensively she made her way down to the kitchen where Mark was scanning a newspaper from days prior, but his head jutted up when he heard his wife come in.

"How is she?"

Addison shrugged her shoulders, "she is an eight year old who had her heart ripped out in front of half of her friends."

"Do you think she will talk to me?"

"I think she would love to see her Daddy."

* * *

As a father nothing scared Mark more than a child who he couldn't help. As a doctor he knew how to fix any boo-boo, as a man he knew what type of baseball glove to buy, but as a father of an eight-year-old girl he had no clue how to react to boy troubles. Caroline was tucked into her bed, her purple nightlight glowing from the corner of the room.

"Hey Carrie are you still up?" Mark whispered quietly.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah it is me ladybug." He sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed his hand against the smooth material of the bed frame. "Are you okay?"

Through the darkness he could see her small head shake no, then he heard the tears coming on, "he said he didn't love me Daddy."

"Well he must be a babbling fool." Mark whispered back, reaching out to stroke his daughter's soft curls.

"He is a Met's fan." Caroline said as she crawled into her fathers lap, resting her head against his chest.

"Well that does explain a lot."

"Hey daddy?"

"Yeah ladybug?"

"I love you more than all my dolls."

"Well I love you more than then Yankees."

"Wow you must really love me!"

"I love you more than any boy will ever be able to."


End file.
